There Is Enough To Go Around
by Barkateer1Fan
Summary: After the Adams-Foster clan goes through losing their baby sister Frankie, will they be open to fostering two-year old Mila for the time being?
1. Chapter 1

There Is Enough To Go Around

**So not sure if I will continue this one, but I was so sad when they killed off Frankie, and wanted the sense of a baby/toddler in the Foster household. Tell me what you think so far!**

So. Much. Paperwork. This was going to take all day if she couldn't keep up the pace.

Lena sat at her desk, her hand brushing through her in hair in frustration. The kids had already left about a half an hour ago. If she was lucky, she should get through, and be home by four. Much to her annoyance, her cell phone rang, breaking her concentration. Probably Stef, wanting to know if she would be home in time to make dinner, or if they should just do take-out. Her partner knew how hard the first week was after the summer break. Not bothering to check the caller ID, she raised her cell phone to her ear.

"Stef, I will be able to make dinner, I am...getting somewhat close." she groaned, waiting for her love's usual chuckle, but was only met with silence.

"Um...Lena? It's Bill…." The voice finally answered.

"Oh, I am sorry Bill, I thought you were Stef...how are you?" Lena answered as confidently as she could. Worries raced through her mind however. Why was Bill calling? Was there something wrong with Callie's file? Was he or someone else going to try to take her away again? Lena knew she wouldn't be able to go through that again. After the first time, it nearly broke her heart as she watched her daughter, being forced by the services to leave her home, because her and Stef lost focus of their fostering license. Callie should have been adopted. But yet again, the girl always seemed to have the wrong end of the luck, and the social services had failed her once again, not noticing that she had a different father until the day of her adoption. Poor Callie.

"I am good Lena...how are the kids?"

"Good. They are all adjusting pretty well. Still working on Callie's adoption, but we are getting closer I think...Bill...is there something you wanted? I am a little busy and you are making me nervous."

"Oh, sorry...I guess I was wondering if you guys could do me a favor…."

"What kind of favor?"

"Well...you see there was this car accident with involving a mother and her daughter."

Lena gasped. Car accidents were horrible, especially nowadays with reckless teenagers and their texting and drinking.

"Thats awful."

"Yes it is. You see, both lived, but the mother is in critical condition and in a coma, and the child really has no other family to take her in and so…"

"Are you asking if Stef and I could take another child? We are already very full with the five we have…" Lena sighed, but couldn't help but feel horrible for the child. Not only did she get in a car accident and lose her mother with no guarantee with her waking up, but also having to be thrown into the system.

"I know Lena I know but she...seems very sheltered and is very wary around people, particularly men...it would just be for a little while. We are trying to contact her father who is shown to have visits with her. He is enlisted in the army, but we aren't aware when he is supposed to come back...I just thought she would feel better being with someone who understood kids like you do..."

Lena paused. "How old is she?"

"Two and a half, according to her birth certificate."

Two? It had been a long time since Stef and her had fostered a child so young...Jesus and Mariana were nearly six when they arrived, and only one other child that was temporary was three and a half. Both Lena and Stef still faced the pain after losing Frankie, and stood confused on whether it would be wise or not. Sure, they could somehow make room, and someone would be coming back for her, but could her and Stef bear to have a toddler roaming the house, making them think of what could have been with Frankie? Would the kids be okay with a toddler being in the home?

"Um...let me talk to Stef first."

"Okay, but get back to me soon. I need to know before five, in case I need to place her somewhere else."

* * *

><p>Stef answered on the second ring.<p>

"Hello Love, I was just about to call you when you were going to come home."

Lena smiled. "I thought you would...so, Bill called."

A wary silence.

"And?"

"It seems a two and half year old girl was in a car accident with her mother...the mom is in a coma and the girl has no where to go…"

"Lena, you can't be serious?" The blonde answered, knowing where this was going.

"I know babe I just...thought I would ask. The girl is probably so scared, and we still the crib and some toys from Franki-just forget it. I'll tell Bill we don't have the room." Lena replied.

Stef paused a minute, almost making Lena think her wife had hung up on her. Finally, Stef spoke.

"How long would she stay?"

"It's temporary Bill says. They are tracking her father who has wanted custody for awhile, but the mother didn't want him to for reasons unknown. They say she is wary of people, but Bill didn't mention any signs of abuse, other than being very sheltered…" Lena rambled. Lena always had a good heart, wanting to rescue all the children who were unwanted or on the streets, like a pound puppy. Stef kept her grounded, so they didn't end up with a billion kids living in their home. And yet, this little girl could be their way to experience what it would have been like to have raised their daughter. For Lena to experience motherhood or parenthood with a younger child, even if she wasn't a baby.

"Maybe we could talk to the kids first." Stef answered.

"Really Stef? You are considering it? Are you okay?" Stef laughed a little.

"Yeah, I mean I thought you were crazy at first but...I guess I can't help but think of Frankie…"

Lena smiled softly. Her and her wife were on the same page.

"Okay...lets talk to the kids."


	2. Chapter 2

There Is Enough To Go Around

**Again, another short chapter, but I am still coming up with ideas for this story and testing the waters to know where I wanna go with it. Thank you for all your lovely comments, and your encouragement for me to keep writing! Oh, and Merry Christmas!**

After Stef hung up the phone with Lena, she sighed a loud sigh. Another kid in the house? Could she be going insane with even the consideration of letting another child come stay with them, and a toddler at that? It's not that Stef hated having children in their home, but things were already tight with space and money as it was, and adding a toddler to mix would definitely stir the calm waters they had had for awhile.

But it would be new. Its not like they weren't going to face the challenge and difference when Frankie was supposed to be born, and if Stef was honest with herself, she was almost excited for it. Not only with the birth of a new daughter, but with a child who needed her. Not just with homework or advice, but a child who needed help with the necessities. Stef had missed that with Brandon, some of the times being the most memorable, and poor Lena never got to experience that with a child so young.

Leaving with the thought, Stef ambled down the stairs to her family. Callie and Jude were found in the kitchen, Callie helping her brother with some homework, the rest of the kids sprawled out on the couch in the living room.

"Hey guys, can you meet me in the kitchen? We need to talk about something." Stef called, as she took a seat with Callie and Jude at the counter. Callie suddenly wrapped her arm around Jude's shoulder protectively, as the rest of the kids walked cautiously in the kitchen, looks of confusion and some guilt present on their face.

"Jeez you guys, why so nervous?" Stef chuckled, hoping to relieve the tension in the room, but she was only met with silence.

"You guys aren't in trouble, unless there is something you need to tell me about."

Everyone breathed out a sigh, and smiled while shaking their head.

"If we aren't in trouble, then what do you need to talk to us about Mom?" Jude asked curiously, causing Stef to smile. Jude had been calling Lena 'Mama' way longer than calling Stef 'Mom', and Stef for one was glad to hear him opening up to her.

"Well...Bill called and was wondering if we were willing to let another kid stay with us for awhile."

"Really Mom? Another kid? Aren't we packed as enough as it is? Where would they sleep?" Mariana asked dramatically, Stef expecting her youngest daughter to begin the protest.

"She would sleep in me and Mama's room. And that is why we wanted to talk to you guys first, before deciding on this." Stef tried to answer her daughter calmly, though she was suddenly irritated with her daughter's attitude.

"In your room? How old is she?" Callie asked confused, as she removed her arm from her brother's shoulder.

"She is around two, so it is appropriate. No one would have to share their room. And it is only temporary. She isn't adoptable, and probably won't ever be. Her mom is in a coma from a car accident they were both in, and her dad is in the war in Afghanistan. When he comes back or her mom wakes up, she will be placed with either of them."

"What if the mom doesn't wake up, or the dad dies fighting? What of her then?" Jude asked, suddenly feeling sympathetic of the little girl.

"Well they say the dad isn't in the dangerous field, like he doesn't actually fight. But, she will be placed in another foster home if that does happen. Me and Mama aren't looking to adopt, guys. She just needs somewhere safe for awhile." Stef finished, gazing at her children's faces. They all seemed to gain some sympathy, and Mariana bounced her actions by acting excited.

"Another girl in the house...hopefully she will be a little more girly than this one." Mariana laughed, as she nodded her head into the direction of Callie.

Callie smiled and brushed it off, but still seemed a little nerved.

"Callie? How do you feel about this?" Stef asked, a little worried about her daughters nervousness.

"I am fine with it...Its just...are you guys okay with it? I mean after what happened with...you know."

Stef smiled. Bring it to Callie to make sure everyone else was happy and their feelings weren't hurt, above her own. She had a mother's heart.

"I think me and Mama will be fine. I think it might...help us move on and progress honestly. As long as you guys are okay by that. Jesus? Brandon? You two are oddly silent." Stef questioned her two older boys. Brandon looked unphased and bored, like he had been through this enough times. Jesus however, although always jumpy, seemed to be more on edge and maybe a little angry.

"It's okay with me. I mean it's temporary, and it should be interesting with a toddler in the house. As long as she isn't breaking or touching my things." Brandon finally answered, as he looked at Jesus.

"I was kinda hoping we weren't going to have to deal with little kids anymore…" Jesus answered his mother, though he wouldn't make eye contact with her.

"Whats wrong with little kids?" Stef asked.

"Nothing, its just they get in the way, and like Mariana said, it is still cramped in this house, sharing a room or not." Jesus had friends with younger siblings, and they did nothing but bug and take their siblings things. One of them actually scratching Jesus' expensive skateboard. He didn't think about it too much with a baby on the way, but knowing a toddler was going to be in the house, set him off a little.

"I understand love...it would take us awhile to adjust but you would get used to her. But I want you to remember, that we took you into our home when you had nowhere to go. It wouldn't seem fair not to be able to offer that to her. We have Callie and Jude now, and you like them right?" Stef asked, as she ruffled Jude's hair.

Jesus sighed. The guilt trip. Jesus wasn't the one to really think things through and to just go with the flow. It was only temporary he reminded himself, and he didn't have to interact with her too much if he didn't want to.

"Yeah, alright. It's okay with me she stays here."

Stef nodded, before landing her eyes on her youngest son, who seemed a little dazed.

"Jude...what do you think?"

He looked about his older siblings, who nodded encouragingly to him. He shrugged and even gave his mom a little smile.

"Of course she can. She needs us, just like Callie and I did. Besides, I would like to try out my big brother role."

Stef beamed while she got up from her seat to hug Jude's shoulders from the back.

"Alright my lovelies, let me call Mama then, and bring this little one home."


	3. Chapter 3

There Is Enough To Go Around

It was nearly five o'clock, and the whole family anticipated for the little girl. The teenagers all in their respected bedrooms, and Stef and Lena preparing dinner. Both mothers nervously cut up vegetables, and prepared the lagasa. Could they do this? Was it even smart to bring a toddler in at this time? Before they could let their thoughts get the best of them and maybe try to get out of their decision, the doorbell rang.

Lena wiped her hands on a dish towel, Stef already on her way to open the door. Bill stood awkwardly at the door, a small backpack in his right hand, and the precious little girl holding his left hand. She was very small, and looked as if she was a bit malnourished by the looks of her thin arms and lack of color of her cheeks. But she was probably one of the most prettiest children either woman had seen. Her light blues shined brightly, her dark brown hair, that could be debated on if it was black if wet or hidden in the shade, brought out most of the blueness of her beautiful eyes. However, the timidness and absolute look of horror, soon took the mothers out of awe of her beauty. She suckled hard on the little lime green pacifier in her mouth, while her wide eyes looked warily in the new environment. Lena was the first to approach the pair.

"Hello Bill."

"Hi...thank you so much for having her...she had stayed at the hospital the last couple days, making sure she was completely healed from the accident."

"So she is fully recovered?"

"Yes, she has some stitches on her side though, so be wary of that. There's already an appointment made for you guys to take her in the following week."

"What is her name? I don't think that was ever brought up." Stef laughed, as she continued holding the front door open.

"Mila. Mila O'Malley."

"Is there anything else we should know before we take over?" Stef decided to take over the conversation, seeing her wife was entranced with the toddler at Bill's side.

"Well, as you can see, she is very shy and from what I have heard from the neighbors, her mother was a bit paranoid of the outside world, and rarely left. They lived in poverty, though the father sent money, but the mom didn't work, hence why Mila is so small. No abuse shown…"

Bill stammered, before being interrupted.

"Anything a little more personal to this little beauty? Sleeping patterns, eating habits…" Lena spoke up, looking at the social worker.

"Oh well, I am not fully sure. I haven't known her that long. Other than her being very quiet, she is not potty trained, and that pacifier keeps her from crying all day. The nurses said she hadn't stopped crying until that was put in her mouth."

"Oh the poor girl…" Lena said, as she gazed back at Mila. Lena longed to touch her, wrap her in her arms and rock her until the girl knew she was safe, but by the look in Mila's face, the toddler was already uncomfortable with Lena being so close.

"She will warm up to us I am sure...all the others did eventually. Even Miss Thing, and I thought she was mute when she first arrived." Stef joked, hoping to calm her and her wife's worries about the insecure child. Would the girl trust them? She was so young, and it seemed her mother taught her to fear everyone but her.

"I am sure she will...well here is her things, though it isn't much. Some funds to start supporting her...and I will be in touch with you guys in about a week or so to check progress and the report on how everything is going." Bill finished, as he let go of the toddler's hand. Mila didn't look eager to grab Bill's hand again, but she didn't seem too thrilled to being left by a somewhat familiar face, and staying with yet again another pair of strangers. Once Bill left, Lena turned to the young girl and offered her arms out.

"Hi Mila...my name is Lena. We are going to have dinner soon, but would you like to go into the kitchen and have a snack?" With that, the toddler sat down in the spot she stood in, indicating her motive not to be picked up. Lena looked over at her partner. Stef got to the girls level, but made sure to keep her distance.

"Hey hon, my name is Stef...we aren't going to hurt you, this is a safe place. Are you hungry?" The little girl gave no kind of response, her figure completely still apart from the fierce sucking on her binky. "Maybe, when you are ready, you could come into the kitchen, and we can make you and Peanut butter and jelly sandwich, or you could have some Goldfish?"

"Stef, she is two and scared...she won't just walk into the kitchen when she is ready…" Lena said.

"I am just wanting her to feel comfortable, instead of forcing her. Maybe we should just give her some time alone?"

Lena sighed. This was going to take longer than she thought. She didn't want to leave the girl alone, but maybe it would help her not feel as pressured. "Alright."

Little did they know, as soon as the women walked back into the kitchen, did the toddler dart from her spot, to hide a place to hide.

* * *

><p>Jude walked out of his room, as the smell of dinner wafted through the air, making his stomach growl. He was determined to wash his hands quickly and make it down the stairs and get some dinner before Jesus and Brandon took most of it. Although his Mama always made enough, Jesus seemed to get most of it before Jude got the chance. After he washed his hands, he almost got to the stairs, before he heard a small whimper sound. He tilted his head thoughtfully. Jude gazed at his surroundings, as he attempted to find the source. Some shaking finally stirred from an abandoned blanket that laid in the hallway. Curiosity got the best of him, as he flipped the blanket up. He was startled at first, at the sight of the small girl, huddled in the<p>

blanket. She seemed to shiver, but he was unsure if she was cold or scared. Maybe both. It finally hit him, that she must be his new foster sister.

"Hi...are you okay?" He asked quietly. She gave no reply, but she looked at him more curiously. He was younger then all the other people she had met, and seemed to pose less of a threat. And she was under a blanket, which always gave her some type of security.

"You don't need to be scared...we are nice people. We have food, a bed, and toys...would you like to play with some toys?" Jude offered, seeing her eyes bright up a little. He figured Stef and Lena were busy, and he decided it was his time to test his big brother skills. He swifted off to his room to grab a small red toy car from his drawer, something he had held on since he went into the foster system. It always made him feel better, maybe more connected with his past, and the happiness it once brought him.

He returned to the toddler, who peeked her head up at him at his return.

"This my toy car, but you can play with it if you want." Jude said, as he laid on the floor with her, and handed her the car. She took it diligently, but didn't quite know what to do with it. "Here...look, it drives on the floor. Vroom vroom!" Jude told her, as he placed his hands over hers, to help her drive it. She flinched back, pulling her hand back to her sides, as she let go of the toy. But Jude wasn't offended. He might have been a little too bold. So he continued to drive it himself, making occasional car noises, and made her smile a little at times as she watched him intently.

"Mila? Honey, where are you?" Lena called, clearly worried, as she could be heard frantically running around downstairs.

Jude looked at the toddler, and figured she must be who Lena was looking for. "Mama, she is up here with me!" Jude called out, to which Lena hurried up the stairs to find Mila and Jude on the floor.

"Oh thank goodness! Don't scare me like that sweetheart…" Lena scolded lightly, as she looked at the frightened girl under the blanket. "What were you guys doing?"

"Playing with my car...she seemed to calm down after awhile…" Jude said, hoping he wasn't going to get in trouble for not telling Lena she was upstairs. Lena just smiled at her son, and gave him a small hug on his shoulder.

"Thank you hon, you are a good big brother. She seems to like you. So Mila…" Lena said as she directed herself next to the child, and knelt down on the floor next to her. "It's time for dinner, so you have two choices. You can follow me downstairs or I will have to carry you." Lena said. She knew toddlers needed choices and structure, Mila being no exception. If she was going to get comfortable living with the family, Lena was sure that the structure and routine they provided and what toddler's needed, that she would adapt fairly quickly. Mila looked over at the stairs, and then back at Lena. The toddler hadn't thought much about going up the stairs, but going down them was another story. Her and her mother's old apartment didn't have stairs. Reluctantly, she sighed and stayed put, knowing the woman would pick her up.

"Alright, I guess I will carry you." Lena said after the girl eyed the stairs warily. Carefully, Lena scooped up the girl, taking the blanket with her, feeling as the girl shivered underneath. Jude followed and preceded to talking to the girl.

"Dinner is really good here, Lena is a good cook. And Lena and Stef are good moms too...they are really nice, as are the rest of the kids...you will see." he said, and Lena felt the girl begin to release some of her body's tension. It looked like Jude had become her ally. Once in the kitchen, Lena placed the small girl in the new high chair they bought, which Mila immediately showed disliking to, as the food tray was placed across her lap. She started kicking her legs, while her arms pushed against the seat, as she attempted to lift herself from the chair. Her pacifier slipped from her mouth, and she began whimpering. Stef went to her, and tried to talk softly.

"Hey little princess. This is the chair from where you eat...It won't hurt you. See, look. Its a table to eat some fishes off of it." Stef tried to explain, as she dumped some Goldfish crackers on the tray. But Mila wouldn't even look at it.

"Mila...look, yummy." Jude tried, exampling as he took a Goldfish off the tray and plopped it into his mouth. Mila only watched Jude for a minute, before she became inconsolable, and the tears began to set in. Lena couldn't take it anymore, and lifted the girl out of the chair, as she held the little one safe in her arms. Mila calmed down almost instantly, and even laid her head down on Lena's shoulder.

"Looks like the high chair is not a favorite." Stef said, as she watched the little one still struggle to control her tears. Lena only cooed and rubbed the girl's back, while Jude stood behind his Mama and made silly faces at Mila, to cheer her up.

"Here Love, give her to me. You need to finish dinner, because if I do, you know that I will burn it somehow." Stef joked, while extending her arms out to Lena. Lena wanted to hold onto her a little longer, seeming as if the toddler began to trust her. But she knew Mila needed to trust Stef too, and slowly handed her over to Stef. Mila shot her head up, her little arms reaching from Lena.

"We will see Lena in a minute. Lets go into the living room for awhile, yeah? Jude can come with us?" Stef said to the little girl, who nodded her head a little. The first indication of an answer all night. They were on the right track.


	4. Chapter 4

There Is Enough To Go Around

**Thank you so much for the kind comments, you guys are amazing! Keep em coming, and I will keep up the chapters!**

If Lena thought that dinner was a task to get through with the toddler, she should have known that bedtime would be worse. Because the high chair was out of the question, she sat on Lena's lap, whom both herself and Stef fed like an infant between them eating their own dinners. The other kids talked among themselves quietly, wary of the obviously terrified toddler. Stef encouraged them to interact and talk with Mila, but none of the kids looked interested in doing so, apart from Jude, who was the only reason Mila cooperated with anything. And now, two hours of rocking and singing to the little girl had passed, but she absolutely refused to fall asleep. She only gazed at Lena, not terrified or curious, but merely just to stare, the green pacifier never failing to leave her mouth, much to Lena's dismay. Two and half was far too old still depend on a pacifier. But Lena allowed it, taking in the consideration of the girl's distress and situation. Baby steps, it would require baby steps.

"It's okay to sleep sweetheart...you need to sleep. You need your beauty rest, so you can grow big and strong. Jude is going to sleep." Lena whispered to the girl, who only blinked slowly at her. Stef walked in with her pajamas, and extended a cup of tea to her wife.

"Still not asleep yet?"

"Not even close...I don't know what else to do...Stef, can I do this? Maybe I wasn't meant to be a mother of a young child…"

Stef walked to her wife, and placed her finger on her wife's lips to shush her.

"Hush my Love...You are doing great, she is just nervous and scared. She never has been around this many people before, or have been apart from her mother for so long. Honestly, I am surprised she hasn't had a real meltdown, apart from the high chair incident. Maybe we should just lay her down in her crib, and she can fall asleep on her own. I am home all day tomorrow, so she can sleep in."

Lena sighed and handed Stef the girl. Her wife was probably right anyways...the girl needed some time, and Lena needed to go to bed. Her and the kids had school tomorrow, and it was nearly ten. Lena followed her wife up the stairs, and Stef decided that Mila should be her helper in telling the kids good night. Of course, Mila didn't say anything but looked a little intrigued at the idea. Stef stopped by the girl's room first, where both mother's kissed their daughters heads and told them good night.

"Good night Mila." Mariana whispered to the toddler, offering a little wave. Mila returned it with a hint of a smile. Callie only watched, making silent observations on the kid. It was definitely going to take some time getting used to a toddler being around the house, and this one in particular had looked like she had experienced only horror in the world. Not that Callie couldn't relate to the that.

Next was the younger boys room. Both boys were in bed, Jesus on his phone and Jude content with a video game.

"Alright boys, time to hit the sack. Good night, I love you my babies." Stef said as she provided the same ritual as she did with her girls, followed by Lena.

"Good night Milla, don't let the bedbugs bite!" Jude said as he too gave her a wave, who received a smile from little one, followed by her nose crinkling slightly and a little wave back. "She sure loves our Judicorn." Stef said, causing her youngest son to smile proudly. He liked being the big brother so far, and the only one Mila truly liked at the moment.

Lastly was Brandon, who already had fallen asleep, a book laid open on his stomach. Lena turned off his light and was handed Mila as Stef removed the book and tucked her oldest son in. The ladies return to their bedroom, where Lena placed a kiss on the young girl's head, before laying her down in the crib and tucking her in. The toddler laid still at first, unsure what was happening, before turning to her side, her eyes beginning to flutter sleepily.

"Good night Little Miss." Stef said standing over the crib, as she blew Mila a kiss, and wandered over to her own bed, Lena following behind.

"Are you sure she will be okay?" Lena asked, her nerves getting the best of her.

"She will be fine Love, and if she cries, we will be right here to comfort her. She looked like she was going to fall asleep, so just breathe. We got through the day." Stef answered in a whisper and kissed her wife tenderly.

"Okay Hon...you're right. Good night." Lena ended, giving the blonde a final kiss before turning over, and attempted to get some sleep.

* * *

><p>Whimpers. Lena heard whimpers.<p>

She rubbed her tired eyes, and padded into Stef's side of the bed, but was suddenly surprised not to met her wife's body, but a piece of paper. Lena grabbed her phone to shine the light on the paper, and read that Stef was called in, and not to worry. She would be home before Lena had to leave for work. Lena sighed. She hated when Stef had to be called in during the night, it usually indicating that there was a dangerous case going on, and the police station needed all the help they could get. But she had made peace with Stef's work,(or at least she thought she did) and she needed to relax. Suddenly, a tiny voice calling out the words 'Mama' reached Lena's ears. It must be Mila.

Lena slowly reached to turn the lamp on, and tiptoed to the crib. She knew that the toddler's words weren't directed at her, but it excited her and broke her heart all at the same time. The good thing being the child had finally spoken, the bad thing being she cried out for her mother. The one at the hospital. The one that might not ever wake up. The one who had taught this young girl to fear everyone else.

Mila sat up in the crib, her little lip quivering, and small tears hitting her hand. She looked so tiny and helpless. Like she had been kicked to the curb, her whole world being taken away

from her, which in reality, it had. And yet she didn't express her emotion through a tantrum like most frustrated toddler's would. Which is what scared the Lena the most.

"Hi Sweetheart...are you feeling sad?" Lena asked gently, as she knelt on the floor, her hand peeking over the crib, to pose less of a threat. Mila looked up, as her lip continued to quiver, her body soon following behind. It nearly broke Lena's heart. "Why are you so sad?" Mila didn't answer right away, but when she did, she couldn't meet Lena's eyes. "Mama." She replied, the tears beginning to swell in her eyes again.

Lena wanted nothing more to grab the girl and hold her close, and tell her that she had her, and wasn't alone. But the girl was so vulnerable now, and being so bold might backfire and wake the whole house.

"Can I give you a hug? I really think Mila could use a hug. They always make me feel better." Lena said, feeling her whole tears begin to surface. Mila thought a moment, but as she soon as she saw one of Lena's tears race down her cheek, Mila stood up, and reached for Lena, to whom Lena picked up readily. The brunette wrapped Mila's blanket around her, and held the girl close to her breast, as she took the girl to her bed. She laid down, and laid the little one to her side, crooked comfortably in Lena's arm. Lena did some casual comforting touches, like combing through the girl's dark hair, and making thumb circles on her back. Once the tears subdued and Mila's tense body seemed to relax, Lena spoke.

"I know you miss your mommy honey...she just got really hurt, and she needs to get better. She wanted us to take care of you until she got back. We want make sure you are happy and healthy when she gets all better. Maybe in a couple days we could visit her, would you like that?" Mila nodded her head slowly, before sleepily laying her head on Lena's arm. The nice lady reminded her of her mommy so much.

"Could you use your voice Mila honey? You have such a beautiful voice." Lena asked hopefully.

"...yes." Mila responded.

"Me and Stef and all our kids are here to make you feel safe, until you can be returned your mommy." Lena said, she placed a kiss on the girl's forehead, who to Lena's surprise, made the little ones body relax even more. Lena peeked at the clock, it reading to be nearly three-thirty.

"Alright Love Bucket, lets go back to your own bed…"But when Lena tried to stand up, Mila clung onto Lena, and made no notion to want to be let go. Lena smiled, her heart melting. Mila was beginning to open up to her. Maybe this wouldn't be so hard after all.

"You wanna sleep in my bed tonight?" Mila nodded into Lena's arm, too tired now to speak now. Lena went back to grab Mila's binky, which the girl grabbed quickly and put it in her mouth.

"Alright kiddo. Lets go to sleep."


	5. Chapter 5

There Is Enough To Go Around

**Thank you all so much for your lovely comments, I can't wait to hear more from you! **

It was around five in the morning by the time Stef had got back home. She was called into a drug deal with multiple people inside, the police needing as many cops to arrest and book in jail. She was supposed to be off work today, but because of the bust, she was given the next three days off with pay. Just enough time to spend with her family, as well as bond with their newest member, while finding a daycare or sitter for her when Lena and her were both working.

The blonde trudged up the stairs to her bedroom, the family not supposed to be up and around for another hour. Sleep was out of the question, Stef already had her coffee, and decided to take a shower, and peek in on little Mila. As she entered the bedroom, she stole a glance at her wife, to be surprised by another person in the bed. That person being no one but Mila. The little girl was snuggled close to Lena's chest, Lena's arms wrapped protectively around her. Stef couldn't help but smile and snap a picture of the moment. No doubt Lena was beyond ecstatic that Mila was opening up. Stef leaned in to kiss her wife's forehead before heading into the shower.

By the time she was done and dressed, and started on breakfast, she could hear her crew shuffling around upstairs, fighting over the bathroom. About twenty minutes later, Lena came downstairs, with Mila still in her pajamas and her hair in a mess. She clung nervously to Lena, as Stef came into her view.

"I see someone has taking a liking to you. Good morning lovelies." Stef said, as she leaned in for kiss from her wife. Lena kissed her back, before taking a seat at the counter, the toddler keeping her head buried into her neck.

"So what kind of call-in was it?" Lena asked, as she took a sip of a glass of milk that was set on her place at the counter.

"Drug bust, but it went down pretty easily. Still took forever with the paperwork." Stef explained as calmly as she could. She knew Lena was not fond of her job, especially after Stef got shot over a year ago. She hated to worry Lena, and found that writing notes put both women more at ease instead of waking Lena and having her stay awake worried. Stef walked to the stairs.

"Come on kiddos, breakfast is ready!"

"Do you really have to yell?" Lena asked. Not only did she not like the habit, but from Mila's sudden jump at the raised voice, she did not appreciate it either.

"Sorry Love, but going up the stairs doesn't get easier with age. Would you like some eggs little one?" Stef asked, as she bent down a little in front of the girl to make eye level. Mila sat up a little, her curiosity peeked, but not enough to make her talk.

"Why don't you answer her sweetie?" Lena asked, knowing that it was Stef she was going to be staying with all day. She would have to warm up to her too.

Mila nodded, and Stef immediately smiled, praising the girl's cooperation. "Lets sit in your chair, huh? You can sit right next to Lena and Jude if it is a little scary." Stef said, trying to make it easier. If her wife was going to eat anything, Mila would need to sit in her own chair. It seemed to work, for she nodded a little and sat quietly as Lena placed her in the high chair and Stef set down the plate. The amount of eggs and torn up toast might have been a little too much, but Stef figured they needed to fatten her up somehow. Mila picked up the food delicately with her fingers at first, but eventually put it in her mouth. As soon as all the kids shuffled downstairs, she stopped. She didn't cry or reach for the either of the woman, but sat completely still.

The teenagers went about their morning as rambunctious and noisy as usual, their nervousness of the toddler seeming to subside overnight. Jude continued to talk with Mila, and she seemed to be a little more mellow with her two favorite people beside her, but she refused to eat now, even after being reminded or Lena had tried to feed her herself. As the kids began finishing up, and bustling around the kitchen, she tensed up and gripped her earlobes, and looked like she was on the verge of a meltdown or a panic attack.

"Are you done sweetheart? You didn't eat much." Lena asked softly, as she wrinkled her forehead in worry.

"Maybe she likes ketchup on her eggs like me? They taste kinda gross plain huh?" Jesus interjected, as he proceeded to pour a glob of ketchup her plate. The toddler took her hands off her ears, and looked at the plate then at Jesus, confusion plastered on her face instead of fear. She finally wrinkled her nose, and pushed the plate towards him, causing a round of chuckles.

"The girl has sense." Callie said as she left the kitchen in search of her back pack.

"You are the only freak here Jesus, don't corrupt her please. Hey, could I help you pick out an outfit for her Mom?" Mariana teased, before turning her head to face the blonde.

"Not today sweets, she doesn't have much and you need to go to school. Mama and I are going to go shopping for clothes and toys after she gets back, but you can come with us if you want." Stef answered, as she began clearing the counter.

"Yes, I would love to!" Mariana said as she bounded out of the kitchen, soon followed by the others.

"Stef, if you guys can't find something to do, maybe you should go to the store and pick up some groceries. Some sippy cups and maybe like some Pediasure. If she is not going to eat, I would rather she have a supplement and get some meat on her. She is awfully small." Lena said as she picked up Mila and held her close, the toddler wrapping her legs around the woman.

"Of course, that sounds like a good outing. You should be going Love, or you are going to be late." Stef said, reaching for the toddler.

Lena pushed Mila out a little to get a clear focus of her face. "Mila, I have to go to work but I will be back. Stef will stay with you today, and you are going to have a lot of fun. When I come home, we are going to get some toys and clothes for you, and maybe go somewhere to eat. How does that sound?" Lena asked, as the toddler's eyes grew in fear, her arms tightening around Lena's arms. Mila didn't want Lena to leave her. If she couldn't have her mama, then Lena was the best option. The curly-haired woman was a lot like her mother after all.

"It seems that she has a harder time attaching to more than one person." Stef commented, as she watched the girl look as if she would break apart if she were to pry her off her wife's arms.

"Well as far as we know, she only knew and trusted her mother. She only needed one person her whole life. But I am sure she will bond with you over the course of the day." Lena directed towards the blonde, before she kissed Mila's forehead as a final goodbye. Lena knew the longer she stayed, the harder the separation would be.

"I will be back sweetheart. When that little hand on that clock points to the three, I will be home. Stef is going to be here with you all day, and she is really fun." Of course Mila still clung on, Lena's words having no meaning to the toddler. Mila's mother never left her, until now.

It broke Lena's heart as she ripped the now crying toddler from her arms, and handed her to Stef. Both woman now knew what the hospital was talking about with her loud crying. Big tears fell down her pale face, as her arms reached for Lena and Stef attempted to calm and hold the wriggling toddler. Not that Lena was much different, Jude and Callie both having to grab her arms to escort her to the car, Lena wanting to go back and calm the now screaming child that could be heard from the driveway. Much different from the mute girl they had met last night.

"She will be okay Mama, Mom has her." Jude reassured gently, whom gained a kiss from Lena on his forehead. "You're right baby. Lets go to school."

* * *

><p>Stef immediately grabbed the little girl's pacifier, who grabbed it readily and was quieted. Stef continued to hold her, while she swayed and reassured her that she was safe and Lena was going to come back. Once the tears began to subdue, Stef carried her to the bedroom and set her gently on the master bed. Grabbing the girl's backpack, she initially searched for some clothes, but only found her own disgust. The only clothes found was the jeans and shirt she arrived in, and another shirt. She understood the mother was poor, but really? She was so scared that she couldn't find more clothes for her daughter? There was always donated clothes around. But then again, she didn't seem to be able to even feed her daughter properly, so clothes were probably not as important.<p>

She sighed, before grabbing the jeans and extra t-shirt to dress the child, but only met silence and a lump in the comforter. Stef chuckled to herself, before creeping to the comforter and uncovering it quickly. Meaning for it to be a fun experience (Brandon often did that to hide from her and play when he was little) to only see the pitiful sight of the little one, curled in a ball, and the fierce sucking of the pacifier. Stef covered her again, only revealing her head as she too lay on the bed next to Mila.

"Are you hiding?" Stef asked. Mila nodded.

"Are you hiding because you are scared? Like yesterday?" Much to her surprise, the girl shook her head. "Are you sad?" Mila nodded.

"Why are you sad?" Stef asked, hoping for the child to speak.

"I want Mama…" Mila whispered, almost too quiet for Stef to even catch. So it really wasn't Lena she missed, it was still her mother. Lena was a substitute, and now she was gone. No wonder Mila acted like she did.

"I know you do. It's okay to miss her. I am sure she misses her little girl too. But she got very hurt, and needs to get better. For now, you get to stay with us, and make sure you get better too. Hey, why don't we get dressed, and then we can draw your mama a picture, so when she wakes up, you can give it to her. We have lots of colors." Stef said, as she watched the girl ponder the idea. Finally she nodded and climbed out of the blankets and sat on the edge of the bed. Stef changed her diaper and clothes, finishing off with brushing her long dark hair. It reminded her of Mariana's hair when she was little, besides Mila's not being quite that long. Mari loved her hair being brushed and played with, Stef could only imagine what Mila would end up liking and not liking as she got more comfortable.

"Alright little one, ready to go downstairs?" Stef asked, as she expected to have Mila begin to follow her out the door. When she didn't, Stef turned around to see the toddler still sitting on the bed.

"Are you coming?"

Mila reached her arms out towards Stef. "Stef, up?" she asked quietly. Stef smiled softly and raced over to the little one, before she scooped her up. Mila giggled a little, after the initial wariness of Stef charging after her, died down.

"Of course Little One."

* * *

><p>The rest of the day went by smoothly, as Mila began to open up to Stef and be cooperative throughout the day. She still was quiet, only using little words when she needed to speak, but she seemed much better than that morning. The grocery store was a little difficult, Mila wanting to be held the entire time, as the amount of strangers made her nervous. Even after Stef insisted she would be fine in the cart, she still fussed until Stef wrapped her up in a blanket that covered her head. Stef gathered everything she needed from sippy cups, diapers, new pacifiers, a couple of outfits just to change her into for today, and a baby doll that she saw Mila looking at when the pair passed the toy aisle. All the while home, Stef peaked on her from the backseat, Mila rocking and giving her baby a bottle.<p>

Lena returned home at three, and Mila was over the moon as Lena walked into the living room where Stef and the rest of the kids were watching some tv. Although Mila was obviously excited, she shyly ambled over to the brunette, as Lena gathered the girl in her arms.

"See? I came home just like I promised. Did you have fun with Stef today?" Lena asked as she brushed back some of the girl's hair affectionately. Mila nodded into Lena's chest, before wriggling off her lap to show her the new baby doll.

"Did Stef buy that for you? And your new dress?" Lena asked, as she took a quick peek at her wife, who winked at her. Mila nodded happily.

"That was so nice of her. How about we go shopping for some other new clothes and toys, and we can meet the rest of the kids at the restaurant with the play structure?" Lena said, partly to Mila and partly to the rest of the kids. Mila looked a little nervous at the mention of going to the store again, but with Lena and Stef with her, she nodded timidly at the idea, before jumping back into Lena's lap.

"Alright. Mariana, Mila, and Stef, lets go shopping ladies. We have a lot to get."

* * *

><p>By the time the quartet had gotten to the restaurant, they were exhausted. They had bought everything they could have needed for the girl, but were quite happy with the outfits they bought, Mariana proved to have been a good choice to bring along. She knew what was appropriate and what looked adorable on the toddler, and enjoyed it very much.<p>

The rest of the kids were already waiting in the fast food joint for the four girls, and ordered their food quickly. As they big family ate, Lena kept trying to encourage the girl to play on the play structure, but she only snuggled closer to Lena at the mention of it.

"C'mon Jesus, why don't you show her how to do it?" Stef said, gaining a scowl from her son.

"Why do you gotta pick on me? Do I look three to you?"

"No, but you got just as much energy as one." Stef teased. "You used to love it when you were little."

Jesus sighed, but smiled to himself at the memory of playing up there with Brandon and Mariana, and the fun they had. He barely would want to eat his food because of the adventures he would come up with in the old play structure.

"Alright. Look Mila, come up with me. It is so much fun." Jesus said, as he began to climb the spiral steps, almost not being able to fit. The toddler looked at him curiously, but sat still on Lena's lap.

"I'll go with you, c'mon." Jude said, as he extended his hand out to the little girl. She looked at Lena, who pushed her off her lap playfully.

"Go and play."

She was hesitant at first, but after awhile, both mothers could hear little giggles from Mila and loud shouts from Jesus. Callie eventually joined, much to Jude's persistence, and all the kids laughter could be heard from the play structure. Mariana stayed back, disgusted by the amount of germs that could be on it, while Brandon lazily hung back, not too interested in the idea of squeezing in the old tubes. But both mothers couldn't wipe the smiles off their faces, happy to be able to relive the experience of when their children were young, while seeing their little house guest personality begin to glow.


	6. Chapter 6

There Is Enough To Go Around

As the family returned home, Mila seemed tired, her head resting on Lena's shoulders. It was nearly eight o'clock, and it had been a long and eventful day for everyone. As the kids wandered off to finish homework and go to their respected rooms, Lena sat with Mila in the kitchen, checking over Jude's homework, while Stef made Mila her bath. The little one looked as if she hadn't been properly cleaned up in weeks, and Lena was itching for it to be over with. If the girl was going to react to this like she had done with everything else, it was going to take a quite a bit longer than the rest of kids when they were little.

"Alright Love, bring her up." Stef called from on top of the stairs. Lena sighed quietly, as she made her way up the stairs, Mila clinging onto Lena a little tighter due to Lena's tense, nervous body. Once they made it to the master bath, Lena closed the door behind her and attempted to set the girl down, who only continued to cling to her.

"C'mon little one, it's bath time...we got lots of toys and bubble bath! Look, see!" Stef explained excitedly, as she pointed to the formed bubbles and the rubber duckie that floated about the tub. Mila looked at it curiously at first, even putting her finger into the water to test and play with the bubbles that stuck to her fingers. She stood still as Stef proceeded to take off her clothes, but once she was left in her diaper, her eyes got wide and she immediately started to back up from the blonde, as her head shook quickly. Lena tried to grab her, hoping Mila would respond better to her, but Mila managed to dodge her too, and stood up against the wall.

"What's wrong honey? Don't you want to get all clean?" Lena asked softly, as she tried again to reach for the toddler who started to shake, but was only met with the toddler managing to get out of her reach.

"No! No, no no no no." Mila responded, as she continued to shake her head. Stef and Lena looked at her baffled, surprised by not only her sudden temperament change, but her sudden use to use her words.

"Why not? Are you scared of the water?" Stef asked, as she squatted next to her wife.

"No bath. Mama says." the toddler replied, as her arms crossed across her chest. She tried to act superior, but in reality, both the mother's could see the uncertainty and disgust at even the mention of someone else seeing her naked. And why wouldn't she be? Her mother was her sole provider, her only caretaker, no one else was even supposed to talk to the girl, much less than bathe her.

"You know Mila, you are right. Your mama probably said that only she can, but right now, we are taking care of you. And just like the rest of the kids, you need to stay clean. I am sure your mama would want you clean while she is getting better, don't you think?" Lena asked, as she watched the toddler ponder the thought. She still looked uncertain, and wouldn't move from the wall.

"It will be quick, but we need to wash your hair and body. But if you can't go to the tub yourself, I will have to help you. What do you choose?" Lena asked, her tone getting serious. There was no way of sweet talking the toddler into this one. Mila sighed but refused to move, her foot stomping on the ground. Stef couldn't help but let out a chuckle at the girl's little tantrum, but she tried to hide it, to show the seriousness of the situation Lena tried to create. Lena got up and grabbed the girl, who responded by trying to wiggle out of the brunettes arms while she let the little cries escape from her mouth, tears beginning to form.

"I think she is just tired hon. Brandon would cry over everything when he was tired." Stef said her wife finished undressing the wiggly toddler and place her into the tub. Mila continued to pout and cry until Stef began to play with her involving the rubber duck and placing a glob of bubbles on her head, which made her giggle while Lena washed her.

As Lena put the warm wash cloth to clean off her body, she was relieved not to see any sign of abuse, (some of their foster children showing some when they first arrived) but was shocked to see how tiny she really was. Sure, she changed and dressed the little one, but Mila wasn't one to sit still during that time. Her ribs could be visibly seen and her legs looked easily breakable. She knew that was one thing she would need to get advice from the doctor when they went in from her checkup. Checkup. That would go well.

"Alright, all clean. Let's get some jammies on." Lena announced, and Mila stood up in the tub, eager to get out. She looked like she had enjoyed the playtime with Stef, but it would take some getting used to, just like everything else.

Lena scooped her out with the over sized towel, and brought her to the bed to dry her off.

"Stef, look how tiny she is. This is definite neglect…"

"I don't think it was intentional babe...her mom just couldn't afford much. Bill said that the mother didn't look too much different than Miss Mila. But we are gonna fatten you up, huh?" Stef replied, as she tickled the Mila's bare tummy, gaining a smile.

After Lena dressed her, she went downstairs with Mila on her hip, to get some milk for bed and say goodnight to the rest of the kids. While Lena was out, Mariana snuck into her mom's room, where Stef was laying down, already dressed in her pajamas.

"Hey Miss Thing, are you going to bed?" Stef asked, a little curious at her daughter's entrance. Usually the kids coming into their room meant they were either sad, scared, or needed to ask for something.

"Yeah, I just wanted to ask...why Mila is so quiet and small? Was she hit like Callie was? She only clings to Mama." Mariana asked timidly.

Stef's heart sank a little. She hadn't really thought too much about what the other kid's had thought of the quiet toddler, but no doubt that Mila had arrived much like Mariana did when she first arrived. Stef could only imagine what her younger daughter thought as she watched the new girl come into their home, and act very much like the young Latina girl did.

"Actually Love, she was neglected and very closed off from the world. It was only her and her mother, but the mother couldn't afford much. Neighbors said that the two barely left their house, so Mila really never knew anyone other than her mother."

"Oh...so she is kind of like me when I first arrived?"

Stef sighed to herself and gave her daughter a soft smile. "Yes, she is. Come here hon. Come snuggle with your old mom." Mariana happily complied, as she climbed into the bed, and snuggled close to Stef.

"When you came to us, you refused to speak. At all. You did did exactly what Mila does, only nodding and shaking her head when answering. The only time you did talk was to Jesus." Stef started.

"He was the only one I trusted…"

"You both were small, and you especially flighty. It took awhile for you to cling to either me or Mama."

"But I did eventually, and spoke."

"And now we get to see who you truly were. Trauma does that to children so young, but they respond in different ways. Both you and Callie were closed off, but you two opened up. Over time, Mila will too."

"So she clings to Mama because she has no Jesus?"

Stef laughed. "Yeah. She is a lot younger than you were, and she really does need someone to care for her and is used to depend on someone for comfort. Without her mother, she chose to choose Mama, whom I am guessing is probably more like Mila's mom."

"Oh...it is kind of nice to have a little kid around. A little sister in particular." Mariana responded, feeling little sad of what could have been with Frankie. Stef picked up Marina's securities quickly, and held onto the girl a little tighter.

"I know, I like it too."

**Looks like the Foster family is getting a little attached...**


	7. Chapter 7

There Is Enough To Go Around

**So I realized that I didn't really explain when this all was happening. I am envisioning this a year after The Fosters episode, so everyone is a year older and starting a new school year. Thank you, and keep up the reviews!**

"Callie baby, can you go wake up Mila? She didn't get much sleep last night, but we need to leave in twenty minutes." Lena asked Callie, as the rest of the family, excluding their house guest, sat at the counter eating breakfast.

"Sure." Callie said, as she took another quick bite of her cereal before heading upstairs. It had been a week a half since Mila had arrived at the Adams-Foster home, and a week since the little one started being watched by Lena's friend Stacy. Even though Lena hated the idea of one of her children under her care be taken care of or raised by someone else, she knew it was necessary due to her working. Lena was very happy that Stacy said she would be happy to watch her all day, since Stacy was a stay at home mom to her three-year old boy Henry. Mila seemed to like it so far according to Stacy, although the first couple of days was rough to be separated from her foster mothers, particularly Lena. But one week down, and there seemed to be less tantrums, and the little one really seemed to be opening up to not only the mothers, but to the rest of the Adams-Foster clan. Which is why Lena and Stef gave the kids chances to interact with the toddler, and allow them to not only gain some responsibility, but to bond with their new-foster sibling.

"Is she still sick?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah, the poor thing. Thank goodness Stacy doesn't mind a sick toddler in her home." Stef answered.

"Well she does have a toddler, and kids that young do get sick a lot. But they usually seem to bounce back fairly quickly. I am a little worried about Mila. It's been four days, and she still is pretty sick." Lena commented to her wife, as she began to worry for the child.

"Well she has a doctor's appointment for her check up this morning doesn't she? Probably a good time to ask." Stef said, as she attempted to soothe her wife's worries.

When Callie came down the stairs, the family could see the small girl, curled up in Callie's arms, looking more pale than usual.

"Um, I don't think she is feeling well. She feels warm too." Callie finally said, as she rested a hand on the girl's forehead, her other arm guarding her protectively. Lena jumped up

quickly, to take the obviously more sick toddler from Callie, but Callie shifted the girl away from Lena.

"Callie, give Mila to me." Lena said softly, as she reached her arms out again to take Mila. But Callie wouldn't reply, her eyes never leaving the girl's face. Lena finally focused her attention on her teenage daughter, as she attempted to try to understand why Callie was suddenly so protective. Before today, Callie wasn't too involved with the new toddler, often not even bothering to talk or play with her like Jude or Mariana, and occasionally Jesus would. But now, Callie was very intent on Mila's form, her eyebrows furrowed in a worried fashion, while she arms cradled her ever so delicately but securely. Was it because of the girl's sudden frailty that she kicked into her protector mode? Sure, the whole family had seen Callie act the same with Jude when they first arrived, but she was much more laid back now.

"Callie, give Mila to Mama. She is going to take care of her. It isn't your job to care for your sick siblings, but thank you for grabbing her for us." Stef said, as she now stood behind Callie, resting her hand on her daughter's shoulder. Callie sighed and slowly and reluctantly, handed Mila over to Lena, before going back to her seat. Lena cradled the little one in her arms, who laid very lethargically. She had thrown up multiple times in the night, but she didn't have a fever. Lena figured it was the flu, but looking and feeling her now, she did seem warm and worse than she was last night. It should have been getting better. Going over to the cabinet, Lena took a thermometer for kids, and coasted Mila into lifting her arm to stick the tool under her armpit, to take her temperature. As the family watched anxiously waiting the results, Lena looked at the number. 102.

"Not dangerously high, but definitely a fever. Lets go get you dressed and we will head off to our appointment." Lena cooed to the toddler, who looked as she had fallen back asleep.

"No doc...no doctor." Mila whined, as she snuggled closer to Lena for warmth.

"I know baby, but we have to. Maybe we can go get some ice cream afterwards if you feel better later." Lena answered, but she was not heard, Mila sound asleep in her arms for sure. She only hoped the little girl was okay.

As the two arrived into the doctor's office, the nurse lead them into their room, where Lena was instructed to remove the toddler's clothes and dress her in their patient gown. Lena nodded, as she tried to wake up the toddler so she didn't have a limp noodle to dress. Once she took her shirt off, Lena jumped and gasped aloud. A rash was spread across Mila's legs, and looked like it was spreading up her back. That wasn't there yesterday, she didn't even notice it dressing her this morning. It didn't look like chicken pox, but it was sure some type of rash. Lena finished dressing the child and held her very close to her breast. It was a mother's job to worry, but Lena couldn't help but feel like it was all her fault. This sickness was hurting her, and it now showed on the two-year old's skin. Once the doctor came in, he looked curiously at the obviously sick child and immediately started to look her over.

"I thought this was just a check-up today." he said, as he fished out a clean thermometer.

"I did too, but she has been sick the last couple of days…" Lena stammered, as the doctor put the cold object under Mila's arm, much like Lena had done that morning.

"Uhm…103. That is pretty high for the flu...how long did you say she was sick for?"

"This would be the fourth day that she has shown symptoms. Runny nose, vomiting, lethargic...and...I just noticed this rash on her back while I was dressing her. Is that part of the sickness?"

The doctor paused a moment. That couldn't be good.

"Let's take a look." He said as he lifted Mila's gown to check on her growing rash. Mila, although a little wiggly from a stranger touching her, was too tired and sick to bother to try and get away. The doctor furrowed his brows and sighed a big sigh

"I don't want to alarm you Mrs. Adams-Foster but um...I think Mila has measles...her chart is pretty much blank." He said, as he checked the toddler's bare chart again.

"Yes, well a lot of them were lost. Her mother was a bit of a hermit, and the foster system tends to lose important files like that. They lost my son's birth certificate and wrote down the wrong birth date. But Measles? Are you sure?" Lena said horrified. Measles were usually unheard of because of the vaccine, but there had been a recent outbreak in California she knew of, and could be lethal. "My family and I have been vaccinated, as well as my friend and her family Mila stays with during the day. How could she contract it?"

"Her chart does she started living with you and your wife...almost two weeks ago?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"Well measles actually takes about a week or two to actually start symptoms, the rash showing about three days after the normal flu-like symptoms. She most likely contracted it in her mother's care."

Lena sighed a relieved sigh, as she held Mila a little bit tighter. She wasn't the one to get her foster daughter sick. All she could do was to help her get better.

"So what happens now? Are we endangering anyone here?" Lena asked.

"Most of our patients are vaccinated for it, so you should be okay. We will disinfect this room very thoroughly. As long as your family is vaccinated, there shouldn't be a problem. There isn't much you can do, other than lots of bed rest, fluids, and fever medicine. But keep her inside. Some children and people are not protected against it, and as you probably know, it's highly contagious."

"Okay...thank you. So we should reschedule this check up when she is a bit healthier?"

"That would probably be best. I'll see you ladies in a couple weeks than? he said as he attempted to smile at Mila, who buried herself into Lena's chest. He laughed, before exiting the room and escorting the ladies out. Once Lena got Mila back in her car seat, she immediately called Stef.

"Wow, that was fast. Is she alright?" Stef said, answering Lena's call on the second ring.

"Um...she has measles…" Lena managed to get out, the impact of it all coming down on her now.

"Measles? Oh my gosh Lena…"

"The doctor said that she contracted it in her mother's care. She and we will be fine as long as she stays in the house and rests, and all the kids are vaccinated, so they are safe as well. I just can't believe it...no wonder she is so sick, and she has this rash on her back and legs...my poor baby...

"Well take special care of her today, and I will get home when I can to take care of the "Sick mom duties." She has been very cuddly since she has gotten sick, and I kind of what some Mila snuggles, since you hog her." Stef laughed, and Lena couldn't help but chuckle, her tension subduing.

"I am sure Callie will be fighting you for it. That was weird this morning, don't you think?"

"Well yes, but you know our Callie. Always mothering people when they are in need. I bet Mila reminds her of taking care of Jude in foster care, and her being sick, just kicked in Callie's mothering instinct." Stef answered, a little saddened at the memory of when Callie first came to live with them a year ago. She was more of a mother to Jude than a sister, but since then, she has taken to the role as a kid more freely.

"True. Well, I am going to start driving home, but be careful Love. I love you."

"I love you too Lena. Take care and give some lovin' to my little Munchkin for me."


	8. Chapter 8

There Is Enough To Go Around

**Thank you guys for the sweet comments! I honestly didn't think this story would get as much attention as it is getting, and I thank you kindly!**

It is around five o'clock by the time the police officer arrived home from work, to the sight of her oldest daughter, cuddling with Mila on the rocking chair. She smiled at the beautiful scene as she grabbed a beer from the fridge, soon followed by a greeting from her wife. They shared a kiss.

"How was your day?"Lena asked, as she kept a grasp on Stef's hand. Stef squeezed her hand back. Lena always needed a little reassurance that Stef was well after her dangerous job.

"Good, pretty slow however to my disliking. How about you Love? Mila doing alright?"

"She has been pretty cranky all day, not showing any interest of doing anything, particularly eating."

"She seems pretty content with Callie there."

"Yeah I know….Callie came home, and I went to the kitchen for five minutes, and they were, all cuddled up together." Lena tried to say warmly, but Stef caught onto her worried tone.

"You think we should talk to Callie about this morning?"

"I think so. I wanted to wait until you came home." Lena knew that for the year Callie had lived with them, she had opened up more with both her moms, but she still leaned into Stef a little bit more when she was upset. Though Callie wasn't really the person to come up to you when she had problems, she always seemed more relaxed when it was Stef who talked or comforted her.

"Sure, lets go ask her now." Stef answered, as she pulled her wife into the living room.

"Hey Callie Bug, can Mama and I talk to you for a second?" Stef asked, as both her and Lena sat down on the couch that was across from the rocking chair.

"Of course." Callie answered, her head slightly bowed, already prepared for this talk.

"You aren't in trouble honey, we just want to know what was going on in your head this morning...did you think I made her sick? Did you think I would hurt her?" Lena asked tentatively.

Callie continued to stroke the sleeping toddler's cheek, as she tried to fake a smile for her moms. "No, it wasn't like that….Well...when Jude and I first in Foster care, the first year he got chicken pox. He was only eight and I eleven. Nobody cared to take care of him in that house, and that was when I realized that I needed to really step it up and care and protect him….just seeing Mila this morning….just reminded me of that time I guess…"

Stef leaned in immediately, to grab Callie's hand.

"Callie, look at me." But Callie wouldn't, the shame of her actions that morning, retreated into the safe direction of the sleeping child in her arms.

"Callie." Stef tried again, as she grabbed the teen's chin carefully, and tilted her towards her face.

"You don't need to be ashamed. You were put in a grown-up position during that time, and you were doing the right thing by taking care of Jude. He needed you. And Mila will need you as well sometimes, but me and mama are the parents now, just like we parent you and Jude now. You are free to be the kid now."

Callie looked at Stef briefly, then at Lena, then back at her lap.

"I know...I appreciate that. I guess ever since Jude told me to stop babying him last year when we went camping, it's hard to let go. I was in the position so long, it's hard to break the habit. And to be honest, I like to take care of my siblings."

Lena smiled, almost tearfully, as she stood up to stand next to her daughter. She rested her hand on Callie's head, and began stroking through her hair.

"I guess that's something we have in common. And trust me, we will want you to help out with her and everyone else. You are a good leader Callie, but make sure you know your place with us." Lena smiled, gaining a chuckle from Callie.

"Deal. She is such a snuggle bug." Callie laughed, as she changed the subject and brushed some hair from the toddler's face. Mila stirred slightly, her sleepy eyes fluttering open, as she stretched her arms and legs.

"Maybe you could get her to eat? Or drink some juice...I have been trying all day." Lena said as she reached behind her to grab Mila's sippy cup, and handed it to Callie.

"Hey Munch...let's drink some juice,yeah?" Callie cooed, as she attempted to put it in the girl's mouth. Mila closed her mouth tight, the thought of something going down her throat, made her stomach churn. "Come on kid, you will feel better if you drink some." But Mila wasn't having any of it. "You know, when Jude and I were sick, my mom used to make us fruit/protein smoothies since we didn't eat much either. I bet Mila would like it."

"That a good idea Callie. Do you still remember how to make them?" Lena asked, intrigued by the healthy choice.

"Yeah, I can show you. Stef, would you mind holding her?" Callie asked.

"Of course not! You and Mama have been hogging her all day!." Stef said as she scooped up the kid. She noticed the girl was shivering a little. "Come on kiddo, lets wrap you like a burrito. You will be so warm! And maybe you will taste good too..."Stef said as she wrapped Mila like an infant, who immediately stopped shivering, but was interrupted of the peacefulness as Stef playfully kissed the toddler multiple times on her neck, mimicking like she was eating her. A loud laugh spread through the house from Mila, who only encouraged Stef to continue. Both Jesus and Jude came down after hearing the noise, they too wanting in on the fun.

"Tackle mom!" Jesus shouted, as he pounced on Stef, followed by Jude. The quartet laughed, as Stef managed to control her two boys, but also allowed them the fun. As Stef tackled the boys, Mila had managed to escape, and make it to the couch. She still felt ill, and rough housing still made her uncomfortable. Brandon finally made it downstairs, and watched hesitantly as his mom and brothers wrestled on the floor. He sat next to Mila on the couch, a little unsure if he should attempt to talk to her. He wasn't around too many kids, and he didn't quite know the appropriate way to approach her. He peeked at her, and she shivered a little, her blanket burrito fell apart during escape from the tussle on the floor. Brandon eyed the discarded blanket on the floor, and picked it up, before wrapping the little one up as tightly as he could. She smiled at him,as she batted her lashes at him.

"Oh she is flirting with you Brandon…" Callie said, as she and Lena entered back into the living room. Lena was attempting to break up the fight, but was brought down on the floor with the bunch.

"Oh no, not another sister." he teased, as Callie playfully punched him in the arm. Both Callie and Brandon had been working on acting more like siblings since the incidents last year, and they both had eased into the roles over time. It got easier, and it was to the point they could tease her each other about it.

"Here Mila, try this. It is really good. Its got bananas, strawberries, and blueberries in it." Callie said, as she now sat on the other side of Mila on the couch. Mila took it hesitantly, but was tempted by colorful cup the drink was in, and the pink bendy straw poking out of it. The toddler sucked on it slowly, before her eyes lite up from the tastiness of the smoothie. She continued to drink it, as Lena and Stef managed to stop the wrestling match.

"You left? You were supposed to be on my team!" Stef playfully whined to Mila, as she picked herself up from the floor. Mila crinkled her nose and smiled shyly, which Stef responded by tickling her belly.

"Stef, let her eat please." Lena scolded, not wanting the toddler to take her focus off the smoothie she seemed to like. Lena would do anything get some weight on her. "Alright guys, dinner is on the table, we just might need to warm it up since we were little...side-tracked." Lena said as she ruffled her two younger boys hair.

The family gathered at the table, even Mila who drank the rest of her smoothie and even ate a little bit of the leftover fruit from the smoothie and half a roll. After dinner and Mila's bath, the family decided to have a Foster family movie night due to the slow night and Mila not being able to do much else. It was seven o'clock by the time the Foster family was set and in their pajamas, blankets and pillows spread out. Mariana and Jude laid on the floor, Mariana painting both her and Jude's nails on, as the "Goofy Movie" played on the TV. Mila initially sat on Lena's lap on the couch, but was curious at what Mariana was doing. Mariana caught her gazing.

"Mama, can I do Mila's nails?"

"If she wants to." Lena answered.

"Mila, you want me to do your nails? Like me and Jude?" Mariana asked, as she held up her nails as an example. Mila didn't want to leave Lena's lap, but was indeed intrigued by the paint. Mariana got the hint, and moved over next to her, bringing the towel and polish to the girl. She instructed Mila to put her hands on the towel on her lap, and to stay still. She obeyed wonderfully for a almost three year old, both girls enjoying the bonding moment. Lena watched the pair, and couldn't help but feel torn. She loved the girl living in her home, she slowly molding into their lives and routine, and in the hearts of everyone in the house. But it was only a matter of time, before she would leave, the feeling of loss of a young one yet again the Foster household.

**A bit of a bitter-sweet ending...do you think she should be adopted in the Adams-Foster household? Do you think it could be possible? And sorry to the Brallie lovers out there! This is not a Brallie love story, but strictly revolved around them as a family. **


	9. Chapter 9

There Is Enough To Go Around

**So, pretty short and odd chapter, but it I thought I should write it to help with the next chapter...all writers need some filler chapters. The next one will be especially long and fun because it's a Christmas episode! In January for the readers? Oh well! Enjoy, and thanks for all the love last chapter! I felt so spoiled! Anyways, enjoy!**

**3 Months Ahead**

Three months had passed, and changes were blossoming throughout the Adams-Foster household. Mila's measles had passed, and everyone was watching the little girl grow and thrive in the stable home. She had even celebrated her third birthday in November, and was now entering into older toddler hood. Her speech had grown remarkable, now talking in sentences,(well as well as a three-year old could), though she was still incredibly shy with strangers and new situations. They learned of her behavior patterns, and what she liked and who the little girl was. Though she talked more now, they knew she was always going to be more introverted and quiet, her most favorite activities being reading and coloring, but when she did not want to do something, she wasn't quiet about it.

Lena still insisted she go to a child's psychologist due to the issues she was brought in, and she still continued to struggle with separation anxiety every day Lena had to leave her. Most importantly, both mothers worried over Mila's actions when they would ask to visit her mother at the hospital. At night, Stef was still woken up in the middle of the night every couple days out of the week due to Mila waking up crying for her Mama. But when the weekend came and they asked her whether she wanted to go, she would ask if her mother was awake. When the mothers replied with a no, she would politely decline and continue with her playing. Mila's therapist insisted that it was normal, all children deal with situations different, assuring the mothers that when she was ready to see her mother, to take her. Though this still worried Lena, she was at least content with the little girl gaining weight, and thriving and happy in her home.

Callie was upstairs, packing her bag for for the night at Roberts. It had been a year since both Callie and Robert had met, and a year since he started attempting getting full custody of her. The process kept getting delayed and dragged on since Callie made no notion to want to be living with him. Though she was still a minor and could be taken out of her foster home in a minute, the system knew she had been through a lot and wanted her to be happy, but Robert was persistent. Not to mention the situation was complicated, and both parents were good for Callie. At least in the foster systems eyes. Mila sat on Callie's bed, her little legs swinging off the edge of the bed.

"Callie go bye bye?" Mila asked, as she craned her neck to get a look at Callie's face, which was turned in the other direction.

"Yeah, Callie has to go bye bye. I will be back tomorrow morning." she tried to smile for the kid's sake.

Thought the little girl was quiet, it was obvious she had a big heart. Not only did she liked to be comforted, but she also felt the need to comfort other people. Almost like a service dog, she could sense people's emotions very easily, and whenever she thought someone was sad, she would come up to them and hold their hand or cuddle up to their leg.

Mila jumped off the bed, and clung to Callie's leg. Callie smiled, knowing the little girl knew she was upset. It wasn't her job to make her feel better, but Callie always felt a little better afterwards. Mila had a calming effect about her, her ora always made everything seem innocent and normal. Much like Lena did.

"I don't like when you leave Callie." Mila said, as she clung on a little tighter. Callie scooped her up, and hugged her close. Now it was Mila's time to be comforted. Callie liked this a lot better.

"Me either Munch. But I have to, unless I can get adopted."

"And Lena and Stef can be your mommies?"

Just as Callie was about to answer, the doorbell rang. Callie sighed, knowing it was Robert, waiting to pick her up. She still had some stuff to do and pack, so she kissed Mila on the forehead and set her down.

"Can you keep Robert entertained while I finish getting ready? Make sure Stef answers the door though."

Mila crinkled her nose and her mouth formed into a little pout. Callie laughed.

"I will say goodbye to you before I go, I promise. Go on." Callie explained, as she gave the girl a small pat towards the door. Mila went reluctantly, and bounded down the stairs step by step, before seeing Robert stand by the front door awkwardly, Stef already had already let him in. Mila shyly hid behind Stef's leg as the two adults interacted, Mila holding onto Stef for her own security and because everyone knew how Stef felt about the Quinn family. At Mila's touch, her tense body relaxed almost immediately, as she scooped up the little girl. Robert looked at Mila quizzically. Normally the Fosters would drop off Callie, and Callie had never mentioned the toddler. Though, Callie never said much of anything to him.

"Who is this?" Robert found himself asking, the memories of Sophia that young, taking over his mind. Mila laid her head on Stef's shoulder shyly.

"C'mon Milly, he asked you a question. You don't want to be rude." Stef lightly scolded, though she really didn't want her foster daughter associating with Robert too much. He already was trying to take one of her daughters away.

"Mila." She answered quietly, as her head began to spring back up from Stef's shoulder.

"Hey Mila, what do you think Callie would want for Christmas?" Robert asked suddenly. He was going to ask Stef, but due to her harsh glares, he figured getting an answer out of the toddler would be easier.

"Her mommies." Mila answered without any hesitation. Both adults startled a little at the girl's answer. Little kids were known to be honest, Mila being no exception.

Robert was at a loss with the sudden blunt statement. Sure, he knew Callie wanted to be adopted by the Foster ladies, but he had fought so long for her. She was his daughter, and he wanted her to live with him. Isn't that what a good father would want?

"You know, I want Callie too." Robert answered, though he knew he sounded a little selfish and childish.

"But its what Callie wants. She tells me...she cries sometimes too." Mila explained seriously, as she now kept her focus on the man.

"Do you think that Callie would ever want me?" Robert asked.

"Not when you make her sad." Mila said, as Stef just stared in amazement. Here was this three year old, giving advice to a nearly forty year old man. Her words seemed so simple, and yet they carried so much emotional meaning that made sense. So much, that it had silenced Robert. Just then, Callie came down, to witness the oddly silent group, her biological father's head facing the floor.

"Ready to go babe?" Stef asked, as her daughter walked down the rest of the stairs, eyeing the party downstairs with confusion. She looked back at Stef. "Yeah."

"Alright….well we will see you tomorrow Callie Bug. I love you." Stef said, as she pulled her eldest daughter in for a hug and kissed her forehead.

"Love you too. Give Lena a hug for me please. And everyone else." Callie asked, knowing she didn't have time to hug everyone. Besides, it was only for a day.

"Well do. Mila, say goodbye to Callie." Mila reached over to the teenager, who took her readily and gave her a big squeeze and kiss. "Bye kiddo, see you tomorrow." she said as she set the toddler on the floor. Once the pair exited the home, Stef couldn't help but let out a huge laugh, and scoop up the little toddler again.

"He mad Stef?" Mila asked, confused on why the woman was laughing.

"Probably, but I for one, couldn't be more proud."


	10. Chapter 10

There Is Enough To Go Around

**Christmas Eve**

"Jesus, seriously. Could you hold still for a couple of minutes?" Stef asked her son irritably. He had run of his pills the night before, and wouldn't be able to get his refill until the afternoon. The Foster family was trying to get some last preparations and cleaning done before Lena's parents were supposed to arrive for their Christmas together. However, someone was making it a little difficult.

"Sorry Ma...I am just trying to help." He mumbled, as he tried to clear leftover plate off the counter, before dropping on the floor. Stef clenched her fists together, as she tried to control her temper. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't his fault. Mila's eyes got wide as she witnessed the scene from her high chair, where she was finishing her breakfast.

"Okay Jesus, just...go outside and burn off some energy please. I will clean this up." Stef tried to say calmly, as she looked for the broom.

"I will help you clean up Mom...I am sorry…" He said, as he began to clean up the glass with his bare hand.

"Put that down right now...please. Take Mila with you outside if she is done."

Jesus rolled his eyes and groaned, but decided not to argue today. He seemed to ruin everything he touched. Stupid ADHD. He looked over at Mila, who already had pushed her plate away from her, and lifted her arms, indicating she was done and wanted out.

"Outside Jesus. Me." The little one commanded, as she continued to whimper slightly to get out of her chair. Jesus smiled, and carefully lifted her out and put on his jacket and hers, before leading her out in the backyard. It had rained the night before, causing there to be mud puddles everywhere. Mila eagerly jumped into one of them, since she was in her rubber boots. Jesus joined, making it splash over the pair. She giggled, as the mud smeared on her face.

"I am the mud monster! I am going to get you little girl!" Jesus roared, as Mila playfully screamed before running away from her older foster brother. He let her run in front of him, playing as if she was too fast for him, before he scooped her up and the pair fell over into another mud puddle.

Lena groaned as she finished cleaning both bathrooms of the house. Not that she didn't like her parents coming over, but it was always stressful, particularly her mother. Lena loved her mother dearly, but they didn't always see eye to eye, and she liked things to be...perfect. Once Lena made it down the stairs, she noticed how quiet the house was. Jesus had been bouncing around the house all morning, and she couldn't imagine him being cooped up in his room.

"Stef, where is everyone?"

"Brandon took the girls to the store to get some last minute things, and Jude is upstairs I think. Jesus is outside burning off some energy with Mila." Stef replied, as she sipped her coffee at the counter, proud of her plan and arranging skills. But Lena just looked horrified.

"Outside? The same outside where it was raining all night and now has flooded our yard?"

"Yeah?"

"And you let our fifteen year old ADHD son out there with a three-year old? And just before my parents are supposed to show up?" Stef's eyes lit up, instantly knowing her mistake. The mothers raced to the window in the kitchen that overlooked the backyard. And sure enough, there was Jesus and Mila, laying on the mud-stained lawn, every inch of their bodies covered in mud and dirt. Lena held her hand to her face, as Stef couldn't help but laugh. If Lena wasn't so stressed out, she would have thought their adventure and bonding moment was cute.

Lena went to the porch with a couple of towels.

"Hey! You two, in the house, right now!"

Mila looked at Jesus, suddenly frightened at Lena's raised tone. She had never heard her be that loud. Jesus smirked slightly, before picking Mila up. She clung to him as they neared Lena.

"Really? You had to get dirty before Grams and Gramps are supposed to show up? You know better than that." Lena scolded the two of them. Mila ducked her head into Jesus shoulder, while he rubbed her back reassuring her everything was okay.

"Mom told us to go in the backyard…" Jesus tried to defend.

"Hey Jesus, do not blame your Mom on this. You know better. Please take off your shoes and socks and go in the shower." Lena instructed, as she reached for Mila, who made no inclination she wanted to be taken by Lena. "C'mon Mila, you need a bath too." But Mila wasn't buying it. She didn't want to be in the arms of someone who was tense and angry. Stef noticed the interaction and decided to step in. She knew the little girl fared better when someone in the household was sad, but when someone was angry, she would grow scared.

"Come on Milly Billy, let's give you a shower while Lena takes a little break before Grams and Gramps come, huh? Let her cool down." Stef said, as she indicated the last sentence toward her wife. Mila went willingly to Stef, while Lena pouted slightly into the house. She was more upset with herself for making Mila scared of her.

As soon as Lena went inside, Stef took a picture of the pair, in their mud-stained clothes and wide smiles. Lena was going to love this picture once she calmed down.

* * *

><p>"Where are my Grandbabies!?" Dana sing-songed loudly, as her and Stuart entered into the Adams-Foster household. The Foster grandkids raced to greet their Grandparents, and Dana took her daughter in her arms.<p>

"Hi Lena. I've missed you baby."

"I have missed you too Mom. And you too Daddy." Lena said happily, as she switched to embrace her father.

"And I have missed all my Grandbabies! I have all your Christmas presents in my car. Why don't you kids help Gramps get them, while I talk to your Mama?" The kids happily complied , all racing outside. Lena raised her brow cautiously, wondering why her mother wanted to clear the room.

"So, where is my newest grandbaby? She is absolutely adorable in those pictures Callie took of her. Both girls have a future in modeling and photography, I can tell you that."

"Mom, I told you, Mila is not going to be our daughter. She has parents. And yes, she is. Stef is upstairs giving her a shower. Jesus and her thought it to be a good idea to play in the mud this morning. She should be done soon." Lena said irritably, but Dana just laughed, giving her daughter another hug.

"Well, kids will be kids." Lena chuckled a little, the tension subsiding. Maybe she could enjoy this holiday after all. Lena looked up the stairs, thinking Stef would bring Mila down soon, but little did she know about the battle upstairs.

"C'mon Mila, Grams and Gramps are waiting to meet you. They are really nice." Stef tried to reason with the toddler, who only shook her head, tears staining her cheeks. Stef knew the girl was still very wary around strangers, but she normally didn't cry unless she was being left with them.

"Why are you scared of them honey? I am going to be with you the whole time, I promise."

"Too loud." Mila answered as she covered her ears to also answer her foster mother.

"Oh honey…" Stef said, as gathered the girl in her arms, and sat on the floor with her. Still being a little kid, Mila associated loudness or yelling as anger, which she didn't tolerate well. Dana coming through the door and announcing she was there, put the toddler on edge, no matter the tone of the voice.

"She was just excited, she wasn't mad. I will be with you the whole time though, and so will Lena and the kids. But we can't stay in the bedroom forever can we?" Stef tried to get the girl to giggle, but Mila still seemed a bit nervous. Stef sighed, before digging the girl's pacifier out of the secret drawer right next to them. They were weaning her off of it slowly, but moments like these, Mila really needed it to calm down. Though Lena wouldn't like it, it was the only way to get Mila down there without a tantrum and a anxiety attack. Mila took the lime green binky readily, and Stef sighed nervously before walking her down the stairs.

"Oh, there they are...why does she have her binky?" Lena said, as her wife and foster daughter walked over to her and her mother.

"She was having a "Mila Moment", and I want to have a good first impression...hi Dana, it's nice to see you." Stef answered. Mila cowered her head in Stef's shoulder, as she fiercely sucked on her binky.

"Hi Stefanie. And hello Mila…" Dana said, as she crooked her neck to better follow Mila's eyes. Mila looked at Lena, then at Dana, and back at Lena. She noticed the resemblance, and felt a little more relaxed.

"You know, the rest of the kids are getting their presents...do you want to go with me to go get yours?" Dana asked.

Mila looked at Stef, who gave her an encouraging nod. Mila nodded back at Dana, who reached out to carry her. Mila's eyes grew wide, and she wrapped her arms around Stef's neck. She didn't want go with the woman alone.

"Your mommy can come with you. Lets go." Dana said softly, as she began her way to the front door. Mila looked at Stef with her brows furrowed in confusion. Sure, she had slipped on calling both her foster parents "mommy" or "mama" before, but just because she heard the other kids doing it. She had a mama already, and it was not Stef and Lena.

Stef managed to give the girl a shrug and a smile, though she hated seeing the confusion on the little girl's face. She wanted the toddler in her arms to be hers, and be normal about people saying she belonged to the Fosters. But she wasn't. This was only temporary. Stef had to keep nagging herself to remember that, but it was hard. The little one was so loveable, and molded in the family so easily.

Stef and Lena followed Dana outside to the car, where Stuart too met Mila. She was just as shy, but seemed to be getting used to the idea. Though she wouldn't let go of Stef, much to Stef's secret happiness. Normally, she was attached to Lena's hip in moments like this, but since she was still wary of Lena's outburst, she stuck to Stef.

The day went by fairly quickly, most of the day spend cooking for their Christmas Eve feast. As both mothers and grandmother cooked, Mila stayed close to her foster siblings, while Stuart hung out with the kids. Mila seemed to be warming up to both the grandparents as they continued interacting with her in small amounts and her siblings encouragement. By dinner time, things seemed to turn around.

"Alright, everyone get dressed in their Christmas dinner. And Mila, I have something special for you." Dana announced, as she tickled Mila's tummy.

Dana took out a bag behind the Christmas tree, and took out a red and green plaid dress, finished with a big bow tightened around the waist. She had gotten the boys the same colored Christmas sweaters, and the girls more appropriate aged Christmas dresses. She was determined to get a matching Christmas picture this year from her daughter' family, including their adorable guest.

"Let's go get you dressed, huh?" Dana asked, and Mila looked around for Stef. She had sat on Dana's lap once today, but she still didn't want to be alone with her yet.

"I will go with you babe." Lena said, as she picked the little one's hand. Mila retracted her hand back, still have not forgiven Lena for that morning. For a three year old, she didn't forget things easily.

Lena sighed. She didn't like Mila not trusting her. It was one time she snapped in front of her, and the toddler wouldn't forget it. "Mila, look at me." Lena said as she crouched down and grabbed the girl's hands. Mila wiggled, as she tried to get away from the curly-haired woman, but Lena wouldn't have it.

"Hey...I am sorry I yelled at you and Jesus this morning. I was just stressed out,and took it out on you two. It makes me sad when you are scared of me, and I don't want to make you feel that way again. Can you forgive me?" Lena almost begged, as she attempted to remain the parent in the situation. She needed to have some level of authority, but it was so hard with Mila. In one minute, all the trust she had in you, could be slipped away with one mistake. Mila nodded shyly, and leaned in Lena's embrace, wrapping her arms around the woman's neck. She held the little girl there for a minute, before picking her up and following her mother into her bedroom to dress Mila.

* * *

><p><strong>Christmas Morning<strong>

It was eight in the morning, every Adams-Foster member gathered in the living room, opening their presents while still decked in their pajamas. For a group of teenagers would were usually moody being woken up before ten, were bright-eyed and smiling, as they passed their gifts around, taking in the family joy and Christmas air.

"Hey Mila Pila, can you grab that small yellow box with the big red bow on top, and give it to Stef and Lena?" Callie asked aloud so everyone in the room could hear her. Mila nodded, and jumped off of Stuart's lap where she was snuggling, and did as Callie asked. She brought the small box to the obviously surprised mothers. Callie's secret santa was Mariana, they already saw her give her sister her gift.

"Callie baby, you didn't have to get us anything." Stef said, as Mila climbed in between the mothers, handing the box to Lena.

"I know...but...this one is important." Callie said seriously, but she ended it with a slight smile.

Lena opened the box carefully, Stef peeking over her shoulder. Inside, was a slip of paper, folded up neatly. Lena shot a curious glance at her oldest daughter, who nodded her head in encouragement to continue. Lena opened the folded paper, and carefully read the official looking paper. And at the bottom of the paper, a messy signature. Tears pooled in Lena's eyes.

"Robert signed the papers again?" Stef finally questioned, a slower reader than her wife.

"Yeah...he decided and told me a couple of weeks ago...it seems as all it took was a little girl to knock some sense into him. It is all settled, this is just a copy of the already sent paper." Callie answered, as she winked at the toddler, a grateful smile also directed her way.

"This is wonderful! I can't believe you kept this a secret so long!" Lena said, finally finding her voice. Both Stef and Lena jumped up, embracing their now _official _daughter in their famous Mama sandwich. Hugs and kisses were passed left and right, and a few tears shed from the whole family.

"So, I am guessing you liked the present then, huh?" Callie asked, again sandwiched between her moms again. They kissed her cheeks at the same time., while Stef wrapped her arm around her neck playfully.

"The best Christmas present ever."

* * *

><p>As the family started to shuffle into the kitchen for breakfast, the mothers took the time to clean up some of the wrapping paper in the living room. Mila sit sat on the couch, looking and acting oddly distant since Callie's reveal. Lena worried she was sad and felt a little discluded from the family, Callie being now an official member of the family. The other odd thing was, they were far enough way to not hear her, but close enough to see her mouth moving, like she was talking to someone. But the spot she was staring, nobody was there.<p>

Stef decided to intervene first, and gathered the girl in her arms and sat on the couch. Mila broke eye contact at whatever she was looking at, but was still quiet and had a glazed look in her eyes.

"Did you have a good Christmas Mila?" Stef asked, and Mila nodded.

"Did you get everything you wanted?" Stef asked again, whom Mila took a while to reply, but finally shrugged her shoulders. Lena quickly went to the couch and sat next to them.

"Was there something else you wanted baby?" Lena asked next, as she began to stroke the girl's hair. What had set off this mood in the little one?

Mila looked up at Lena now, a complete look of seriousness in her eyes. She looked so much older than she was when she did that.

"I want to visit Mama."


	11. Chapter 11

There Is Enough To Go Around

**So very short chapter and I almost added it to the last chapter, but I liked where the last one ended.**

It was late in the afternoon by the time the mothers and toddler had made it to the hospital. Though it broke both of the mother's heart to see Mila earn for her mother, they couldn't blame her. They realized that the little girl needed to see her, it had been too long.

Lena and Stef held each one of Mila's hands, as the walked down the hall to the room her mother was staying. All three ladies remained quite, Mila rather blank in the face. They tried to get her to open up in the car, and make the trip exciting, but no reaction came from the child. So they decided to allow Mila to process her feelings on her own and at her own pace, and they would be there for whatever she needed or felt. Before Stef was about to open the door, Mila stopped and held back.

"Are you ready to see your Mama sweets? We can wait until you ready." Lena asked, as she knelt down in front of the toddler. Mila still stared blankly, and Lena started to worry for her sake. She was so young to be able to shut off her emotions so easily and so quickly. What was going on in that pretty little head of hers?

Mila finally sighed and walked into the room, the mothers right behind her. There laying in the hospital bed, was Mila's mom. It was obvious they were related, they looked so much like each other. Their light skin and dark hair matched perfectly, and the Adams-Foster ladies were convinced if the coma-ridden woman could open her eyes, they would be the same piercing blue color. Mila walked up to her mother slowly, and climbed up on the bed, careful of the various tubes she was plugged into. Lena and Stef stood by the door, carefully watching their foster daughter, but also letting her have a moment with her mother.

Mila didn't say much, as she usually didn't, but she held her mother's hand, and whispered into her ear. From the distance, a tear single tear could be seen falling from her cheek. Mila stroked her mother's face delicately, before she laid her head on her chest and put her mother's hand on her hair. Lena started sniffling as well, her heart breaking into pieces. She hated to see her little girl cry, and immediately felt a wash of guilt go over her. It was no secret her and her wife would want to adopt the girl in a second, but looking at Mila now, there was an obvious strong connection between her and her mother. No child should be taken away from their mother or father when they obviously loved each other.

Stef finally lead Lena to the bed, and they both sat on the edge, right next to the little girl. Lena stroked the toddler's back, who was still snuggled next to her mother.

"'Your mama is very pretty. Just like you honey." Lena managed to say, hoping to make Mila feel better, but only made more tears come out of her own eyes. Mila gazed up at

Lena, and then looked back at her mom. She kissed her mother's cheek, before unwrapping the limp arm on her head, and fitting herself perfectly in Lena's arms. She brushed off a tear from the woman's cheek, before snuggling into her chest. Stef wrapped her own arms around the two of her most favorite girls, her other two back at home.

"Are you feeling sad because your Mama is asleep, and not awake with you?" Stef asked Mila, who remained quiet and still in her wife's arms.

"Mama gone." Mila replied suddenly, making both the mothers surprised at her response. Her mother's heart monitor still beeped, showing her sign of life. But why else would Mila say that?

"No sweets, she is not gone. See, she is right here. She is just asleep, and is having troubles waking up." Stef corrected, but Mila only shook her head in disagreement. Lena wanted to jump in and correct her like Stef did, but would she say? She had no say or power to make the girl's mother wake up again...the doctor's couldn't even tell at this point, her being in the same coma for the last three months. She knew some children were more susceptible to the spirit world, and could sense death better than adults could, and felt her mother was truly or going to soon be gone. Or she could have just been repeating something she heard from them or her siblings. You never knew with toddlers.

So the mothers sat quietly with Mila, as Mila still sat in Lena's lap, stroking her mother's hand sadly. It was an amazing progress the child had made, the first day she wouldn't trust anyone other than her mother, and now was more open and more well-rounded and happy. And yet, her past still haunted her, as her mother lay still in the hospital bed, her future unknown. Finally, Mila let go of her mother's hand, and wrapped her legs around Lena's waist.

"Are you ready to go babe?" Lena whispered, and Mila nodded slowly.

"Wanna give your mama a kiss and say good bye before you go?" Stef asked next, and Lena set the toddler on the bed. She crawled to her Mama, as she planted a soft kiss on her cheek and pressed her forehead to her mother's forehead. It was a little odd sight, but Lena and Stef assumed it was a bonding thing the two did.

"I love you Mama...always. Bye bye." Mila ended, as she yet again started to cry. She turned to Stef, who gathered the small girl in her arms, rubbing circles into her back for comfort.

"Baby...we will get to see her again. We will visit again." Stef assured, as Mila's cries began to get louder.

"No Stef...she gone. Bye bye."

* * *

><p>Not six hours later, was the Adams-Foster household given the news that Mila's mother, Jordyn O'Malley, had died in her coma.<p>

**What's next for Mila? Oh and next chapter will explain a little better on how Mila knew about her mother before it happened. I mentioned it a little in here and last chapter if you can find it, but it is subtle and more like an idea than an answer. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
